Mardi Mayhem
by Sarah8
Summary: Scooby-Doo meets Jem and the Holograms in New Orleans. This is a Scooby-Doo/Jem Crossover


Mardi Gras Mayhem

26

Mardi-Gras Mayhem

A Jem/Scooby-Doo Crossover

It's January 20th 1989 and Riot along with girlfriend Jerrica Benton are doing an interview with Lindsey Pierce. The two were talking about their relationship and how the two had found each other. So far they had discussed besides the two lovebird's relationship but also Jem's identity and how it all came out. Riot believing that it should be his girlfriend to start gestured for her to begin their story. "It all started eight months ago," and as she explained what had happened during those months she had flashbacks to how it all began.

_(Flashback August 2nd__th__ 1988)_

_It had been at least three months since the farewell party and Jerrica had told Rio she was Jem. The two then tried to date for a while. Of course this made her friends and sister very happy. However as time passed and months passed by the time the Music Awards their relationship was at a standstill. Mainly because the fact that Riot had come to Starlight Music. He wanted to ask his friend; his lovely if possible her band and his could do a duet video together for the Music Awards. Not wanting his girlfriend to work with the blonde singer Rio put his foot down. "You are not working with him Jem!" he had yelled at her. "Please don't tell me you're not going to start again Rio about me working with Rory. I told you that he and I are just friends. Its just business and besides we need the money the way things have been going the last few months and what happened during my disappearance Starlight Music is nearly bankrupt." "Yeah but what if this is a trick to steal you away from me!" he argued at her. Now Jerrica was furious she then insisted that unless Rio trusted her that maybe he should find himself a new girlfriend. That she was getting sick and tired of walking on egg shells with him. At first Rio seemed surprised by Jerrica's outburst but after some thinking he decided maybe they should see other people. A couple days later after some hard talking Rio and Jerrica told the Holograms that they were breaking up. Immediately Kimber tried to stop the two by saying that they were meant to be together. That their parents always thought they would end up together. _

"_That may be true Kimber," her sister had stated. "But we have changed and besides I don't think he trusts me or himself with our relationship," Jerrica had added defiantly. Although not liking the idea Kimber backed off as much as she hated to admitted it her sister did have a point. Moreover it was in her mind Jerrica's fault that the relationship did not last in the first place but Kimber decided to keep this part to herself. She knew the rest of the Holograms would never support that allegation. A couple days later Jem and her friends got together with the Stingers. The Music Awards were nearly there and they had to get the duet version of Believe/Don't Believe video finished. At first it was awkward performing with the Stingers especially for Jem._

_She was still on a rebound with her breakup with Rio. A few hours later the video was finally finished that is with the help of Vivian Montgomery Jem and the Hologram's video director. Once finished the Holograms left Flash Studios and returned to Starlight Music. Jem was to join them that is after she told Jerrica that the video had been completed. She then disappeared into a private room where after saying 'Showtime's over Synergy changed back to Jerrica. Wearing a gold white sleeveless shirt with gold shapes and blue Capri pants however unknown to the blonde executive Riot had followed her. Instantly the blonde singer saw his lovely change from a woman with pink hair to a woman he had completely ignored. Not sure how to handle the situation Riot left. He could talk to her another time. He didn't have to talk to her now. Riot then returned to Stingers Sound where as always he had to deal with his partner and the lead singer of the misfits. To his annoyance Pizzazz still felt he was her property. In addition to complicate matters Riot still had to put up with her and Eric's insistence that while he was on the island with Jem if she revealed herself during that time. _

_After returning to his office Riot sat back against his office chair. He had to do something but what? Finally it dawned on him that he needed advice. Riot then called his mother to ask for help. "I don't know what to do mom," he had said to her that day. Mildred Llewellyn then listened to her son's situation. She then explained what her son had to do. First he had to stop chasing Jem that now that he knew what she really looked like underneath all the makeup it was time for her son to get to start from scratch. To get to know her all over again it made sense. Riot then after thanking his mother came up with an idea. After calling a local flower shop he asked the florist to send a dozen red roses with a card saying love your secret admirer. Your secret is safe with me. Later that day Jerrica received the flowers and continued to do so for nearly two weeks. _

_By the end of the month she was in awe and curious to know who her admirer was. Of course her sister Kimber assumed it was Rio trying to win Jerrica back but the 31rst that was to change because later that night after receiving an invitation on an hourly cruise ship Jerrica learned who her admirer was. Now it did take some coaxing on Riot's part to convince her that he would reveal her secret but it didn't take long the following month for him to win her back. A few weeks would pass and Riot's partner would learn of his partner's new relationship with his rival. Immediately Eric tried to break up the two: at first he tried to scare Jerrica into breaking up with Riot but that didn't work. By now she was in love with him. She completely trusted the blonde singer he made her happy; he made her real happy and that was all that mattered. September soon arrived and a lot had happened. Both bands had each won a music award. The Stingers won an award for their theme song and Jem's band won an award for their new like a dream video. The misfits do did win an award but it was for top of the charts. A song both Riot and Jerrica despised deeply. That and along the fact that Eric was still trying to break them up. It wasn't until after Jerrica had a close encounter with a member of the skulls that Riot called it quits. He and Eric then argued on the dissolvement of Stingers Sound. The Misfit's manager even assumed that because of the contract that he and Eric had signed a year earlier that it would be an even split. However that did not happen and this was because of what his lead singer had done a few months back. _

_It seems because of a hissy fit that Pizzazz had Eric and Riot's contract was ripped up. At first she denied it saying that it was one of the other misfits but after some arguing and Jetta giving her up Pizzazz finally admitted she did it. Riot and his band then left Stingers Sound and after a couple of days the Misfits Music symbol was once again on top of the building. Riot then called his girlfriend and asked if his band could sign up with hers. Instantly Jerrica told him Riot then arrived sometime later and after explaining everything to her friends The Stingers were signed on as another band for Starlight Music; and for a while things worked out great. Not once to the Holograms surprise did Riot ask for partnership of the company. Nevertheless this also did have its drawbacks Kimber still had no interest in helping Jerrica run the company. She was to busy dating guys like Sean Harrison or even Cisco a man that Giselle Dvorak had gone out with two years before. Jerrica even to her glee received back Starlight girl wise Laura Holloway. Laura who had stayed at the months for a few months was very happy to be reunited with Ashley. _

_However over time and because of making the decision of revealing to Rio her secret Jerrica decided with her friend's support to tell Jack Sobieski the truth. It was risky that was true but she felt it had be done. The counselor for Child Services would have to agree to keep her secret. Although it did take some coaxing and a lot of explaining Mr. Sobieski agreed. What she and the Holograms had told him did explain things that had happened in the last few years. He agreed to keep her secret just as long as Jerrica promised to put the Starlight Girls first she would never lose her girls; and for a while things seemed ok that is except for her working long hours. Aja and Shana tried their best to help their friend out but as October came out it was obvious it was starting to show. The strain of running Starlight Music and taking care of the girls Jerrica looked tired. Soon the battle of the music stars had returned and both Jem's band along with Riot's band had been invited. By now Jerrica was starting to look very tired and worn out. Even Riot's parents who by now had gotten to know her were getting worried. Aja even tried to suggest as much as she hated to admit it to have Kimber sign over Starlight Music to Riot but Kimber refused. She was still having a hard time seeing her sister with the lead singer as Jem it was ok but Jerrica dating him as herself she couldn't accept it. The 18__th__ soon arrived and Jem's band was getting ready to go. Not wanting to leave Starlight Music unattended Jerrica gave temporarily her half of the company over to Riot._

"_You can't trust him!" Kimber had argued but in the end she had to back off. Riot by now had proven he could be trusted. Furthermore Riot's staff was an added bonus Nathan Stockwell Riot's attorney was excellent in business affairs and at times was a big help to Jerrica' s family attorney Jeremy Chase. Even Alexis Riot's personal assistant was a blessing for Jerrica as well as her for assistant Joanie Stuart. Nevertheless while Kimber to the rest of the Holograms and Jem's annoyance became involved with Steve Taylor a guy she had met who had also trained them their first time when they had competed in the Battle of the Stars competition. However as they competed in Hawaii Riot stayed at the mansion with the girls. It made him happy that his girlfriend's foster girls had finally accepted him. Even Ashley and Deirdre had become very close to him. But the biggest accomplishment for Riot was Laura Holloway. The two by now become quite close. _

_The young teenager at this point saw him as a second father and while staying at the mansion Riot and the girls would watch the competition and of course routed for Jem and the Holograms. Moreover as the competition came to an end something happened the one thing nobody ever counted on; and all because of one thing. Since the misfits didn't win the battle of the music stars and their rivals did Pizzazz demanded that they get even. To complicate matters worse she insisted that Eric the misfit's manager fly down with the Jammer. Although it took a lot of coaxing for Techrat to do it the computer genius completed the project. However there was one request that he had for Eric. "I don't want Pizzazz to get her hands on it," he had insisted to his boss. The Misfit's manager immediately promised that the lead singer of the misfits would not touch the Jammer. Then after making arrangements with his now new partner Dave Danielson of formerly Camp Danse Music Eric flew to Hawaii. This partnership Eric would later comment was a decision that he had to make. Both companies were both in financial trouble and after merging the two companies Misfits Music was reopened in full glory. _

_A few hours later after meeting the Misfits in their hotel room and after explaining the terms that Techrat had insisted on Pizzazz came up with an alternative. She turned to her fellow and suggested that whoever exposed little miss pink hair would be her second in command. Immediately Stormer refused she was getting tired of harassing Jem and told the misfits that she wouldn't do it; furious with the Misfit's keyboardist not wanting to make Jem look bad Pizzazz gave Stormer an ultimatum "you're with us or against us," she had stated to the dark blue haired woman that night. Nevertheless Stormer still refused and that night she was kicked out of the misfits because of it. Pizzazz then told after the keyboardist had left their room in disgust she told the misfits Stormer would be back. That she would beg and plead to return but of course they would laugh at her then possibly in a couple days let her back in the band. But first things were first. Jem had to be exposed. Roxy and Jetta then listened on the plan that Pizzazz had. _

_After their manager had explained the terms Eric also told the misfits what Techrat had told him during the building of this second Jammer; that while using it at the Haven House Benefit concert Techrat had seen Jem flash in and out. That meant in his mind it was a Holographic image and this of course would make things easier for Jem to be exposed. Roxy and Jetta then waited for Jem's band to get ready to perform. All wearing their Hawaiian Concert clothes Jem and the Holograms began to sing. But as they sang unknown to the group Jetta had turned on the Jammer. Lights then started to flash; their electric guitars started to short circuit. However that was just the beginning. Jem was also starting to flash Kimber tried to get to her sister but it was useless because by this point Roxy and Jetta were now fighting over the Jammer making it go haywire. The Holograms along with Jem were then caught in an electric fire. A fire that corned Jem now Jerrica Benton against the stage Rio and Steve in the end were able to save her but it didn't matter she was exposed. _

_(Flashback ends)_

After finishing telling Lindsey turns to the camera. "Well everyone knows how Riot supported you here in Los Angles and how you were not a liar for keeping your deception; that it was because of the misfits and Eric Raymond going after your identity in the last three years. I know your fans of course supported you." "Yes they did Lindsey I never knew that they cared as much as they did. I truly appreciate our fans more so then I ever did." Lindsey then smiles now came questions to the rumors that she had heard around town.

"Fine but there are still questions. Questions like why you first off gave Riot partnership of the company or better yet why you hired Stormer after all she to harassed you for your identity." "Ah yes that I can easily explain Mary but as for Riot receiving Kimber's half of the company I rather have him explain that part Lindsey." The blonde reporter turns to Riot. "Well let's hear it handsome," she asks him. Riot laughs smiling at Lindsey Pierce. "Actually I hadn't asked Jerrica ever about taking over has her partner. Didn't think I had the right to ask her especially after how I treated her and her friends in the last year. The weird thing is Lindsey it was Kimber who approached me last month yes I believe it was last month," he says putting a finger to his chin. "It seems with all the Christmas parties that were going on last month young Miss Benton was having a hard time keeping an eye on handling her side of the business affairs of Starlight Music." "I see and when did she approach you?" asks Lindsey. "Oh I think she asked me a week before Christmas Eve and to be honest I was glad she did. I even offered to buy it off her but she refused. Told me it just wouldn't be right. So after signing her half of the company I went to Jerrica and told her." "I bet you were happy huh," says Lindsey. "Yes but I also know it was hard for my sister to make that decision to make," added Jerrica. The interview then added allowing Riot and Jerrica to leave Lindsey's studio. However unknown to the two lovebirds their interview had been watched by a couple living on the East Coast. Their names were Daphne Blake and Fred Jones.

"Oh wow! I can't believe that interview Fred," replied Daphne to her friend Fred Jones. He just looked at her perplexed. For the most part he was still trying to get over the fact that she had called only a few hours before asking him to come see her and it all started because Daphne had been looking at some old photos of her and the gang. How she had missed them after the gang had split up. Fred smiled to himself now they hadn't split up because of ego nor did were had they fought between each other. The reason was simple and it had to do with something that happened eight years ago. Back then he and Daphne were an item. Both his parents and hers approved of them dating. Fred adored Daph he cared about her; he really did. They had gotten along great it just got complicated after their very last mystery. "That day everything seemed fine," he thought to himself. Daphne's friend Bridget an old high school friend of Daph's had called asking if her friend wanted to come to her 21st birthday party.

"After getting rest of the gang together we arrived at Bridget's parent's mansion where we celebrated her friend's birthday. Scooby and Shaggy of course ate most of the food. But that didn't matter Daph's friend thought it was funny and even offered to get another birthday cake.

Nevertheless in the end Daphne told her there was no need Bridget's father then gave her a small black velvet box inside was a ruby necklace. Daph's friend immediately put it on. Daph then took her picture. We then finished our cake and after Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby went up I ended up alone with Daphne. By now we were very tight but then again we didn't always see things eye to eye. I knew also that she had very serious issues that even to this day I suspect bothers her. One is being called danger prone Daphne and the other being the damsel in distress. Always falling through the trap door or getting grab by whomever we were trying to stop. I knew I didn't help things by not ever saying anything and that probably bothered her. So we just talked for a while that is until we heard Bridget scream. Daph and I instantly ran up to her friend's room.

"My necklace it's gone!" she had screamed. "Don't worry," Daphne had said. "We'll get your necklace back," she had told Bridget. I then got the guys together and we started searching for clues. Shaggy and Scooby instantly got up upset when I said we should split up. I told them we had nothing to worry about. Nothing ever happened during the mysteries we ran into nothing major ever happened. Boy was I wrong. I then told Shaggy and Scooby to start searching in the basement while we would search in the main hall and then go up to the attic. There was just one thing I didn't know and wish now I had been more observant. Unknown to us the villain who had taken the pendant had been watching us through cut holes in a painting. Shaggy and Scooby then went one way while we started our search in the hallway. Things seemed to be going ok that is until Daphne swore she had felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Velma told her it was nothing that Daph had imagined it; I then made the mistake of teasing her but that was a mistake. We then argued a bit she swore that she felt a hand but then after a couple of minutes changed her mind.

"Maybe it was my imagination after all," she had said to me and Velma. We then continued on our search looking for clues. However as we searched something unexpected happened because we didn't know about secret passages in the house none of us counted on what was going to happen. We were in the library looking around Velma on the left; me in the middle and Daphne on the right. Because our backs were to her so I didn't see what happened. Unknown to me and Velma part of the bookshelf where Daph was searching a door opened. A man then grabbed her from behind. It seems he was fast in doing so because all I felt was a small breeze. I then turned to see what it was when I noticed she was gone; Velma to looked when she felt the same small breeze. She had stated the obvious danger prone Daphne was at it again. I got annoyed it didn't matter how it happened all that mattered was finding her. We searched what seemed like hours but finally we found her tied and gagged in the attic. I did my best to put her at ease even Velma tried but Daph didn't care. The man who had grabbed her wasn't like the others she had dealt with in the past. This guy seemed almost crazy; even at some point psychotic. I put my hand on her shoulder promising her that nothing else was going to happen. Man was I wrong. Shaggy and Scooby then appeared. It seems he had found a scent he didn't recognize in the basement. Immediately Velma wanted to go investigate. I to almost wanted to go look but Daph didn't.

"I'm not going down there," she had said. Of course Shaggy and Scooby didn't want to go back down there but it was obvious they were chicken. However Daphne was never afraid hardly ever showed fear. But this time things were different. "I'm not gonna do it we know nothing about this house," she had added to us fearful. Her arms around herself she nearly looked almost terrified. That did it I put my arm around her and told that as long as held my hand nothing bad would happen to her. That kind of did the trick we then went down to the basement. Nevertheless once we got down there I noticed along with the others that there was a staircase. I asked the boys if they had went down there. Of course they said no. "Too scary," Scooby had replied. So I suggested that again we split up. One pair would stay here in the basement search for clues while the other pair went down the stairs. I knew already Daph wouldn't go she looked spooked. That was when Velma said she and the boys would go there. Then after grabbing a candle lighting it the three went down the stairs.

A few hours would pass that night and again the unexpected happened well almost unexpected. While our friends were searching down in the lower corridor of the basement Scooby had picked up a strange scent. It had lead to a wall with what looked like a small panel. Velma then asked Shaggy to lean down and check it out. Instantly he refused. "I'm not doing that I'm chicken"! He had stated in a scared voice. "Alright I'll do it," she had said to them. "You two check the other side." They agreed but as they Scooby was sniffing around something happened. Velma then got on her knees and started knocking on the wall. However doing this blocked some of her vision. Because of this she didn't see a five by four wooden stick above her. Not knowing it was there she had hit her head knocking off her glasses and always when she did this Velma would be completely blind. But that wasn't all this made her very vulnerable. Shaggy later told me that he had heard Velma state that she had lost her glasses. He then went to offer to go look for them when he felt just like before with us a small breeze. Then Velma was gone. The two then got us and we then ran down the stairs to go find her. Although it did take a while we soon found Velma shaken but not her. She then described her ordeal saying that a man had grabbed her behind. He had on a mask and dragged through a secret passageway. She did her best to fight him off but it was useless. Her kidnapper was just too strong. Nevertheless this also gave her a clue. It seems her attacker had an interesting trademark; a smell. A strange odor that Velma had recognized she now knew who the assailant was. Now it was time to set the trap then after setting it up and sending Shaggy and Scooby as bait we were able to catch the assailant and after unmasking him we learned that it was Bridget's family's chauffer.

"I knew it was him," Velma had stated after she took of the ski mask. "Because of the cheap cologne he wore." But that was not all. It seems this guy had a record and was a wanted criminal. Money from the necklace would have helped him leave the country. Bridget's necklace was then given back to her and even though things seemed ok later that night after we returned to the Malt Shop Daphne and Velma had had come to a decision a tough one in fact. "Guys look," Daph had stated to us at the Malt Shop. "We have been talking and we can't do this anymore." I asked what she meant and then Velma had stated that this last case was too much even for her. They wanted to call it quits.

It was tough and although I tried to change their minds in the end we agreed to split up.

It was hard at first but I knew one day we would all get back together. The funny thing is that it was Dap and I were the ones that reunited. I had gone to college and became a writer. Daphne herself because a reporter I knew it was a dream of hers. That was how we had discovered each other. It seems she had been assigned to do a story on my book. It was nice to reconnect but the magic we had wasn't there or we just didn't know how to rekindle it. She later told me after we had gotten together a couple times for lunch that she had for a while kept in touch with the other three. Velma finished college herself and ended up doing her dream; working at NASA. Shaggy and Scooby on the other hand they traveled the world. Maybe it was time to get everyone together. I knew as I looked at her she missed them even now. I watched as she stared at that male bimbo Riot. Why women found him attracted boggled my mind. Furthermore I didn't understand why I was now becoming jealous. Daph and I weren't together as a couple anymore so why did it bother me." However as Fred was thinking all of this his thoughts were interrupted by Daphne.

"Earth to Fred," she had stated waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh I'm sorry Daph," he said to her. "It's getting late and I have to up early tomorrow for an interview." "What kind of interview?" he asked her. "Uh it seems there is an opening on the Channel Americana. A show based on unsolved Ghost Stories I want to try it out." Fred laughed at her but then stopped when he saw her face. Daphne was serious. "Sorry Daph," he said smiling at her. He then kissed her goodnight and after saying goodbye to her friend Daphne closed the door. She then looked at her family home. Her parents were now living in California. She was all alone except for Fred of course. Now she all was him. However as Fred returns to his apartment back meanwhile three hours behind the East Coast Jerrica and Riot have returned to Starlight Music. Riot smiled looking at his girlfriend she was very excited about tomorrow. Tomorrow her and her band would start production on Beauty and the Beast and although it had been suggested by a sister to tell Lindsey Pierce about it Jerrica decided by doing that could be a mistake. "I'm sorry Kimber, but if we announce that we're doing the play Eric or misfits may try to ruin It" As much as she hated to admit it but it was possible. Jerrica and the Holograms had already been given the script three weeks ago by Red Johnny Mack. It seems he had stopped at the beginning of the month to see if she would be interested in redoing the play. Of course she had said yes. There was just one problem both Mary and Shana had worn the same clothes nevertheless that was quickly fixed because the ex-misfit didn't think it would be right for her to perform the play since it was she and her former associates had tried to wreck it the last time.

"Well I'm going to go practice some of our songs Rory," she said as he stepped back from him. "Fine darling I need to join my band anyway." He then hugs her one last time and then goes to join his group to practice when he runs into Jerrica's ex: Rio Pacheco. By now the Hologram's manager had a new girlfriend he had met over Christmas her name was Jessica Sands; Howard Sands's niece. She was a famous model and after some coaxing by her Uncle the two had started dating.

Rio's new girlfriend had some similarities like Rio's ex except Jessica wouldn't accept jealousy or her boyfriend acting macho. Whenever he did she would let him have it physically or verbally. This boy was now under a tight leash. "Riot hold up I want to talk to you?" asks the Hologram's road manager. "Yes what is it?" asked Riot. "It's about Jerrica doing this play I don't like her doing this play. She gets too caught up in it." "True but that was then this is now and besides the poor thing was staying up every night all night trying to learn her lines. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did before collapsing so please relax," Riot added as he went to join his fellow band members. Two weeks pass and after getting permission to use the old Opera House Jerrica and the Holograms performed the play. The misfits did try to ruin the play but that failed because of added security that Riot had added to prevent anything to happen so his love could do the play in peace. Nevertheless a couple days later Jerrica and the Holograms received a surprise it seems one of their band members had been proposed to. It was Shana Elmsford her steady boyfriend Anthony Julian a movie and video director had asked her to marry him opening night. Of course Shana said yes she then told her friends the following morning.

"Oh Shana this is wonderful news!" screeched Kimber. "I bet we can even use the songs Happy Ever After and Tomorrow Is My Wedding Day and have you with Anthony be shown in the video." "That's nice and all Kimber but I rather not make a big deal out of it ok?" replied Shana. Although saddened they couldn't use Shana and Anthony's engagement to publicize their band in the end Kimber backed off. A couple days later another but this shocker was for Shana and Shana alone. The group had just finished doing music videos for Beauty and the Beast when Pierre L'Arquette a French detective arrived at Starlight Mansion. It seems the owner of the famous Lily La Rose Mansion Miss Yvette had passed away and she had left the mansion to Shana. "Furthermore Mademoiselle Shana you are Miss Yvette's Great, Great Granddaughter." "I don't believe I now own that beautiful house," she replied shocked. "Yes and because of it you are required to return to Louisiana to claim your inheritance," he added taking her hands in his. Immediately Shana had to sit down what was she going to do? "I have to talk to my fiancé about this Pierre I'm sorry." "It's perfectly alright," he responded to her. He then gave her his number of the hotel he was staying at. Later that night she and Anthony had dinner at his place where she told him the news. Instantly her fiancé insisted that she should fly to Louisiana he would even fly down there with her so it wouldn't be to traumatic for her.

"I don't know Anthony what about Jerrica and the rest of the group?" "Shana honey I'm sure they're not going to mind besides Starlight Music also now has the Stingers it's not like the company is any financial trouble. It'll be fine for you to go." Although unsure but by the following morning and with the reassurance of her friends Shana called Pierre at his hotel room so they could make the arrangements for her to fly down to Louisiana to claim her inheritance. However as the days passed something happened while she and Anthony were staying in New Orleans Shana had come to love the mansion in fact this was where she decided to get married. Immediately after figuring this out she called her friends back in Los Angles asking first if it would be ok if Regine flew down to see her.

"Of course Shana I'll have Rory tell Regine to get packed and ready to go in a couple of days." Jerrica then after some coaxing by her and the rest of the Holograms the French designer flew down to see Shana where soon after getting settled in became involved with the French detective Pierre L'Arquette. A couple of days later the Hologram's designer got a brainstorm and after talking it over with her fiancé Shana called Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms. "I want to get married here in Lily La Rose's mansion in fact I want to have a masquerade ball wedding. In addition Jerrica if possible Anthony and I talked about it. We don't want to wait we want to get married now." This did throw Jerrica off but in the long run it was what her friend wished. She then spoke to Riot about it who told his girlfriend, "by all means go I can run things here and when you need me to fly down my sweet for the wedding just call; and I'll be there," he replied kissing her hands. Even Rio got in on the act by offering to fly his ex and the band down to Louisiana where they got on a ferry so they could join their friend in Louisiana.

However as they arrive in New Orleans and get settled at the Lily La Rose mansion meanwhile back in the East Coast another lady has gotten a big break herself. Two weeks earlier Daphne Blake after being interviewed by a local TV station got a job as a television reporter. Moreover because she was so photogenic the manager of the TV station gave her; her own TV show. But there was a catch that Daphne did not learn until after she signed her contract to do this show. The contract specified that although she could tell her viewers about past mysteries that she and the gang solved Daphne was also required to show real ghost stories. Her show was to be called East Coast or West Coast with Daphne Blake.

"Oh boy," she said to herself as she got in her car to drive home from the TV station. Although at times she was able to have her friend Fred Jones come on the show and talk about the mysteries they had solved in the past the real ghost stories were not so easy to find. Americana the station that employed her was very specific insisting that she actually have real ghost stories and if possible actual footage of real ghosts. Daphne sighed as she returned home later that night how was she going to pull this off? But then a lucky break happened a letter arrived at Daphne's home. To her shock and amazement the letter specified that this mansion was haunted by the Ghost of Lily La Rose and her companion Jean Lafayette: a pirate their ghosts were haunting the mansion. Immediately Daphne had to get in this story. Believable or not it was something that sounded interesting and besides that Louisiana itself was famous for their Haunted Homes. "Oh I have to call the station and get a video camera to do the story," she had said to herself. However unknown to the red head she was actually being setup. It seems this was a ruse arranged by Pizzazz the lead singer of the Misfits who had learned Jem and the Holograms were in New Orleans and assuming that it was a publicity stunt Pizzazz wanted to ruin it. That and the fact she felt that because of what happened when Miss Yvette had chosen the Misfit's rivals over them to wear the famous jewels instead of them Pizzazz felt she had to do something to get even; and it didn't matter if it was the old lady or Shana someone had to pay for choosing Jem over her.

A few days later after watching the proceedings for the Mardi Gras Jerrica and the Holograms began to help Shana and Anthony set up for their wedding. Everyone was excited especially Kimber who the day after arriving at the mansion saw the sketches for the masquerade gowns she and the rest of the group were supposed to wear for Shana's wedding. Nevertheless as they plan for the big day back in the East Coast Fred is looking over the letter that Daphne had received. Instantly he thought the subject of the letter was a hoax. Fred even considered suggesting to Daph not to bother but then an idea popped in his mind. A reunion of sorts he knew that she missed the rest of the gang why not get them together in New Orleans. "It might even be fun," he thought to himself. "Sounds like a great idea Daph but how about I go with you?" he asks her. Although used to taking care of herself Daphne had to admit having Freddy taking care of the camera sounded better. "That would be great!" she had replied as she gave him a hug. However when she hugged him it wasn't exactly easy to let go. For a couple of minutes Daphne wanted to just stay in his arms but then her male companion backed away.

"Well it was a worth a try," she said to herself and after giving Fred the keys to the Mystery Machine. The next step was for him to drive to Louisiana meet Daphne at the Capital; and get on the ferry. Daphne herself made her own plans for airplane tickets as well as the tickets for her and Fred. But when it came to the hotel arrangements Fred insisted on taking care of that. That would make it easier for him to call up their old friends: Velma Dinkley; Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Of course they were excited to go on this trip especially Norville he loved the spicy delicacies of New Orleans. Velma liking the history of Louisiana but of course laughed at the idea of the haunted mansion that belonged to Lily La Rose. She even joked with Freddy about it over the phone. "Talk about a silly tourist trap," she said to Fred on the phone. Nevertheless Daph did want to go. "Now Velma I admit the whole thing sounds like a fabrication but still Daphne still wants to do this. So just this one time let's not make comments about the ghosts." He asked her. "Ok Fred if you say so but what about Shaggy and Scooby? Did you tell them about the haunted places we were going to?" she asked him. "Absolutely not but besides we're not going to find anything like real ghosts anyway." The two then shared a laugh over the phone Freddy then hung up so he could go pack his stuff. He and Daphne were supposed to leave on the fifth of February. They would meet up with the rest of the gang at the hotel. Nevertheless as Mystery Inc. got ready to reunite back in Los Angles; meanwhile at the mansion Riot had called his parents asking them to stay at Starlight Mansion so he could join his girlfriend and her friends in New Orleans.

"Of course Rory you know your mother love those kids of Jerrica. We can be packed and arrive at Starlight Mansion this evening." Riot then hung up he and Deirdre had picked up a movie at Blockbuster. The young teenager along with the rest of the Starlight girls couldn't wait to watch that movie that afternoon. A few hours later Riot's parents arrived at the mansion where they were greeted by Mrs. Bailey and some of the Starlight Girls. But as Riot's parents got settled in there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?" asked Mrs. Bailey to herself. She then goes over to the front door when Riot stops her. "Please allow me it is kind of late I think it might be best if I get it," he replied to her. "Jerrica told me to trust you," replied the housekeeper. Riot then went to the door opening it. To his shock there were two men in dark suits wearing sunglasses. "We're with the Secret Service we are looking for Miss Jerrica Benton. We have an important matter to discuss with her," said one of the agents. "I see well as much I'm sure she would accept the message my lovely is not here. She left a couple of days ago. If you wish I can relay the message to her." the two men shook their heads. This message was for her and her alone. "Gentlemen let's reasonable my lovely isn't here this sounds like this message really needs to get to her then maybe you should tell me and I'll make sure she gets it." "I'm sorry we can't do that," replied the secret service agent. The agent then explained that this message actually was a letter that only could be given to Jerrica Benton. Riot's father Daniel Llewellyn then came over he had decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to be close by a problem arose at the door. Nevertheless when he heard the two agents telling his son the situation he decided to speak up. Instantly when the two agents saw Riot's father a general in Army Intelligence they acknowledged him. "General Llewellyn we did not know you were here sir," replied one of the agents. "Yes of course but then again not many people know Riot the lead singer of the Stingers is my son," he added smiling at the two agents.

"Yes of course sir now as for the letter we did explain to your son the situation," said the agent. "I'm sure you did son but still I think you should give Rory the letter. If you verification I will vogue for him." The two men looked at another maybe they needed to call their superior. Immediately Riot offered the two men the use of their phone. Although unsure at first but after being reassured they could use the phone in the study giving them privacy the two men agreed. Ten minutes passed and what seemed like an eternity the two secret service agents came out. "The President himself insisted that we give you this letter but there is a catch," said one of the agents. "Oh and that catch is sir?" asked Riot. "You have to leave tonight. We now know that she is in Louisiana." "Ah the Mardi-Gras have started I'm sure my lovely and her friends were seen on TV performing on a float in the parade." "Then you will do it then you will go to Louisiana and give Miss Benton the message?" asked one of the agents. "Yes of course but getting a flight won't be easy on such short notice," replied Riot. He then looked at the two men who were now getting ready to leave. Their job was done all that mattered to them was that Miss Benton got the message.

"Figures as much," complained Riot. "It seems all they cared about was me getting this letter. Riot then went to open it when his father stopped him. "Rory this letter is very important and besides it's for Jerrica; and not for you to read." "Oh dad if it was that important those two clowns wouldn't have left the letter with me in the first place." Daniel Llewellyn then went to argue when he started to think about what his son had just stated. As much as he hated to admit his son did have a valid point. He then watched Rory open the letter and began to read:

_Dear Jerrica:_

_It seems the Washington Marauder escaped from jail. I am because of the fact that he threatened you after you testified against him in court last year that your life might be in danger. I am as we speak contacting the Federal Agents in Louisiana who will do whatever it takes to keep you from harm. _

_This man is very dangerous Jerrica take this to heart. If he is able to get pass our government's security he can get anywhere. So if these men tell you to go with them do as they ask. However you don't wish to do that I have ordered these men not to force you go nevertheless this is for your own safety. Remember this man is crazy and we'll do whatever it takes to get his revenge. _

_Your good friend,_

_The President of the United States. _

Riot then closed the letter his lovely had mentioned to him about the Washington Marauder and how he had kidnapped the President. If what the Chief of Staff said was true his girlfriend could be and would be in serious danger. He then turned to his father insisting that he to read the letter. Although at first reluctant but after seeing the concerned look on his son's face General Llewellyn reneged and read the letter. This was serious; serious indeed. "Don't worry son I'll get you that plane no matter what happens by tomorrow you will be there count on it." Riot's father then began to make all kinds of phone calls and by the following day his son was on the first plane to Louisiana. Nevertheless as Riot's plane arrives in Louisiana meanwhile in a dark seedy bar two men are talking. These two men are enemies of both Jem and members of Mystery Inc. these men are: the Washington Marauder and Magnus the Magnificent the Magician. Magnus had the met Jerrica's enemy two nights ago. Of course the Marauder was easy to spot his costume was unmistakable and the two men accompanying him were dressed up as minute men. Curious to know but also suspicious Magus decided to ask the famous kidnapper of the President for a drink at the bar. The two men then started to talk; talk about why they wanted revenge against their parties. The marauder's idea was simple: Kidnap Jerrica Benton and force the President of the United States to be in his famous exhibit. However as for Magnus his idea for revenge involved his Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry was a famous hypnotist who had been caught stealing money from a circus when the ring master and owner of the circus found out he fired Harry. Harry now peeved by the idea decided to get even. He then dressed up as the ghost clown. Magnus then described that there was a story about the clown and why he haunted the circus.

"Quite interesting my boy," replied the Marauder. But why the need for revenge?" asked the man in costume. "Oh that's simple," replied Magnus. "My Uncle told me it was an insult to him that a bunch of kids and a stupid dog had caught him. For that was enough for revenge. My uncle was a hypnotist in fact our whole family has always been interested in magic and anything that involved the occult." "I see sounds very interesting." "Yes but I have one slight problem," replied the magician. "How to get the gang together so I can get my revenge," said Magnus as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm sure we can come up something my boy," replied the Marauder. "Don't worry we'll figure out something. Moreover I do believe we might be able to help each other out." The two men then start to get to know each other better; and as the Mardi-Gras began the Marauder's minute men noticed something.

Wearing costumes with masks the two men had seen Shana arrive with her fiancé in New Orleans and had told their boss about the 2nd guitarist for the Holograms. This was how the Marauder knew Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms would be on their way. So it was pretty obvious enough for the famous thief's men to see Jerrica and her friends arriving however what they hadn't expected to see was Riot the lead singer of the stingers arrive. They knew already that he was involved with Jerrica Benton better known as Jem of Jem and the Holograms. One of the men then got the Washington Marauder who to noticed something interesting. Riot wasn't alone there were two people with him. A man and a woman; he recognized them as Fred Jones and Daphne Blake two members of Mystery Inc. "Now we are getting somewhere," he whispered to himself. He then asked his two men to follow to separate. One would follow Riot back to Lily La Rose's mansion while the other followed Daphne and Fred wherever they were headed. "Sure thing boss," replied the two men in unison.

"Well I guess its time for me to leave you two," replied Riot as he leaned over kissing Daphne on the hand. "I hope your time in New Orleans is enjoyable." He then winked at her and after hailing a cab left her standing there with Fred who now looked very annoyed. "What a jerk," commented Daphne's friend. "Oh you're just jealous because he was so nice to me," said Daphne as she turned to face her companion. Fred goes to argue when he hears a familiar voice. She to hears it and turns to see three friends she hadn't seen in a long, long time: Velma Dinkley; Shaggy, and Scooby Doo. Immediately the three hug each other. "Oh it is so good to see you," replied Daphne as she hugged her friends. "Likewise," said Shaggy. However as the group is reunited unknown to them one of the minute men is taking their picture. "Something tells me the boss will be very happy with this piece of information," said the minute man to himself. Nevertheless as the gang is reunited meanwhile Riot has hailed a cab when a black car drives up. "Rory Llewellyn?" the blonde singer looks at the car as a passenger side window is lowered. "My name is Agent Michael Lombard I'm with the F.B.I," says the agent as he shows his badge to Riot. "I see and what does the Bureau of Federal Investigation want with me?" he asks Agent Lombard. "I'm here to talk to you about Jerrica Benton and the man she testified against I believe he is called the Washington Marauder." Riot nods agent Lombard then explains to Riot the situation at hand. That the Bureau believed Jerrica was in great danger that there was a possibility that the Washington Marauder was here in New Orleans.

"I see well as I explained to the two secret service agents back in Los Angles I would give her the letter that was authorized to be given to her." Agent Lombard then asks for the letter although unsure at first in the end Riot does give the Federal agent the letter. A few minutes pass when Agent Lombard hands the letter back to Riot. "Alright here is what I propose: After you give the letter to Miss Benton please give her my card. Our people will do whatever it takes to keep her out of harms way. If she wishes not to be put in witness protection we will accept that but also think it would be best if she not take any unnecessary risk and accept the idea of going to the Witness Protection Program." "And if my lovely refuses?" asks Riot. "I'm sure we will be able to work something out Mr. Llewellyn," comments the agent as he extends his hand at Riot. "I guess that makes sense," replies Riot. "I will give my lovely the message."

The passenger window of the black car then goes back and drives away. A few minutes pass and a cab stops Riot then gets in telling the driver the address of the Lily La Rose mansion. Later that night after getting settled inside the mansion Riot and Jerrica have dinner at a local restaurant. Inside he tells and shows her the letter that the secret service agents gave him. As she reads the letter Jerrica puts a hand to her face. "So they believe the Washington Marauder is here in New Orleans," she says as she looks at Riot. "Yes darling and after some of the stuff you have told me it may not be a bad to do as the Federal agents want and go into hiding," he adds taking one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry Rory I can't do that," replies Jerrica. "I see well then I will call Agent Lombard when we return to the mansion and explain the situation." "Thank you Rory I appreciate that," says Jerrica. two hours later the love birds return to the mansion however as they get settled in for the night meanwhile at a local hotel the mystery gang are eating a local café where Daphne is telling the gang starting tomorrow they would begin their search for real live ghosts. Immediately Shaggy and Scooby hate the idea if anything they would rather check out the local cuisine.

"Oh come on Shaggy you know the haunted places we'll be checking out we'll be all fakes anyway." "Yes I agree I wonder how long it will be for us to solve those mysteries anyway," added Velma. Fred and Velma then start to laugh that is until they see Daphne's face. She was determined to find a real ghost. In fact if none of the places they check out have real ghosts Lily La Rose Mansion had to have something. But that would be their last stop. Daphne didn't know why but this house was it and she wanted savor the possibility of finding a real live ghost. Fred then checked his watch it was still early evening why not start now. Instantly everyone wanted to do it except Shaggy and Scooby. However in the long run the two reneged and went along for the ride; and all it took was Daphne offering the boys that she would buy them a snack when on their way back to the hotel. The first stop was a local old mansion run by an old woman who claimed by using a séance she could summon a ghost of an old witch that had died under mysterious circumstances behind the old mansion. However this ghost was a fake after Shaggy and Scooby saw the old so-called ghost the two fell through a two-sided door where was found a projector that showed a holographic image of a ghost. This house was definitely not haunted. The gang then after getting a quick bite to eat turned in for the night. The other houses could wait until the following morning. Nevertheless as they made their plans the Washington Marauder to was making plans with his co-conspirator Magnus the Magician.

"Alright here is what we'll do," says the Marauder. "I know the Feds are searching for me so by kidnapping Miss Benton will simply alert them to my attention and we can't have that. So here is what I propose: tomorrow night Magnus you will dress up as the ghost clown and kidnap Miss Benton for me and when the gang learns of this they will from my spies have learned will take an interest in the case." "Yes but how does that help me?" asks Magnus. "Oh that's the simple part since you are kidnapping Miss Benton for me I will abduct Miss Blake." Yes but someone might see me," replies the young man. "Ah yes I took that into consideration to." The Marauder then had one of his man take out a large blue print of Lily La Rose's Mansion and all it required was a little bit of bribery to get the local employees of the hall of records to give the plans for the mansion.

Then after getting seated at a large table the Marauder tells Magus and his plan for tomorrow night. "Starting off you will tomorrow evening kidnap Miss Benton I don't care how you do it boy just do it." "Yeah but then what?" asks Magus. Although somewhat annoyed by the young man's questions the Marauder still explained how there was a secret room inside the mansion that lead to a local cemetery. "It seems this was how Lily La Rose saw her lover the pirate Jean La Lafitte." "I see and that is how I can get Miss Benton out," replies Magnus. "Yes my boy exactly." The following morning after getting ready their TV camera together Fred and the gang continued on with their journey. Their first stop was an old Southern Dixie Queen Ferry. The boat was supposed haunted by a cranky old sea captain but it turned out to be an ex-employee looking for an old secret oil refinery. Boy was Daphne getting frustrated they were getting nothing if this kept up the only chance she had now was the Lily La Rose Mansion. "On to the next one," she said as she joined Freddy by the van. Nevertheless as they continued on with their search meanwhile at Lily La Rose's mansion Shana and Regine have finished up with the masquerade costumes for the wedding. Shana even came up with an idea for Riot and Rio to wear for the ceremony.

"Oh this wedding is going to be so outrageous!" screamed Kimber as she was checking out her costume. Each Hologram also present along with Jerrica and Riot were looking over their costumes. Aja's costume was a masquerade cat ball gown; Kimber herself had a blue butterfly mask costume ball gown; Raya a peacock green masquerade ball gown; and last but not least Mary was a pink and white masquerade ball gown. Kimber then after trying on her costume asked about her sister's costume. "Oh hers was actually quite easy," replied Shana. "I just took the pink feather gown and added a pink feather mask." Jerrica then stepped out wearing the pink gown. "My lovely you look fantastic," replied Riot as he walked over to her. "Yeah I gotta admit sis you do look good in that Jem outfit," replied Kimber. "Thanks, now as for Rory and Rio what about their costumes," asked Jerrica. "Oh there costumes we did individually," replied Shana. Regine then stepped forward saying that she was almost done with Riot's costume. She then showed Riot what the sketch for it. "Ah Regine it's perfect," replied Riot. "You are a complete genius," he added taking her hands in his kissing them. "Oui now since Shana is getting married in two days we should plan out something for tomorrow night." "Yes I agree a big party," replied Kimber. "It does sound like fun," said Shana. She then showed Rio the sketch for his costume.

"It looks great Shana I bet your really excited about this aren't you?" "Yes I am and I was wondering Rio would you give me away on my wedding?" he smiled at her. "Of course I will," he said kissing her cheek. "Oh this wedding will be so beautiful Shana and to think you and Anthony will be wearing the same gown that Lily La Rose wore while your fiancé will be wearing a recreation of Jean Lafitte's pirate costume." The Holograms then start to giggle. Shana then looks at her watch. "I have to go Anthony and I are going out to dinner. I'm kind of beat with all this work I've been doing." "Yeah I know I'm kind of tired myself," added Jerrica. "So how about you take a short nap darling I need to go run an errand when I come back I'll wake you up." she nods and then asks what the rest of the Holograms were going to do. "Well Mary; Aja Raya, and I are going to go check out he local night clubs we'll probably get back late," replied Kimber.

Then after changing clothes and saying goodbye to her friends Jerrica kissed her boyfriend goodbye then went to their room to take a short snooze. However unknown to her and the rest of the Holograms Magnus was watching. Wearing a similar clown costume that his uncle wore he waited for them to leave. "Perfect now all I have to do is sneak up behind her," says Magnus as she gathers the large linking gold rings. Now completely disguised the magician knocks on Jerrica's door. She opens to see a tall clown. "Oh how cute but how did you get in here? Did Maurice the butler let you in?" she asks him. The Clown just nods he then shows her the giant gold link rings. "You're a magician clown oh how cute let's see a trick." He smiles at her and before she knows what is happening Magnus links the gold rings and drops them down over her head one by one trapping her.

"Ok very funny, now let's get these things off me alright," she says smiling nervously at the clown. However Magnus had other ideas because he then grabs her and throws Jerrica over his shoulder. "Hey put me down," but this gets no response Magnus then enters the room where the secret door is. He is then met up by one of the Washington Marauder's minute men who tells Magnus to put Jerrica down so he can knock her out. The clown then puts her down holding her against the wall. Recognizing one of the Washington marauder's men Jerrica tries to pull herself free but this is to no avail. The minute man then takes a rag placing it over her nose and mouth. In a matter of seconds Jerrica is knocked out. The two men then creep out of the secret passage way and after closing the secret door meet up with the Washington Marauder.

"You did well my boy," replied the marauder as he takes Jerrica's unconscious body from the clown. Magnus then removes the mask. "Alright I did my part now when are you going to do yours?" "Patience my boy by tomorrow morning Miss Blake and her friends will have to learn and if they don't we'll just have to lead them back here. Then I will do my part," replies the marauder as he and the other minute man place Jerrica in the back compartment of a hearse. Magnus then goes to change so far everything had gone according to plan. Nevertheless as they set their plans for the following night meanwhile at Bubba Joe's canned crawfish factory. They were looking for the crawfish monster that haunted the place. But once again after some foul ups the monster turned out to be the janitor who had been fired for stealing money from the factor's vault. By the time they returned to their hotel everyone was exhausted. Velma then joked to Daphne with all the haunted places they had investigated it reminded her of the good old days. "Yes but I have a job to do Velma. I have to find an actual haunted house." Her friend the yawned it was getting late. Maybe it was time to turn in. the two then after saying goodnight to their friends turned in. But as they were getting ready for bed Riot had returned to Lily La Rose's mansion. His chat with Agent Lombard didn't go as planned. The agent still insisted on seeing Riot's girlfriend.

"Fine you can see her tomorrow night but briefly. In two days my lovely's friend will be getting married. There was still a lot to do." Riot sighed this night didn't turn out as planned. Nevertheless when he got back and learned his girlfriend had gone missing Riot now wished that he had pushed Jerrica into agreeing with Agent Lombard's idea of her going into the witness protection plan.

Riot then met up with the Holograms Kimber looked like she had been crying. Instantly she told Riot that she believed the misfits were behind this. However Mary disagreed with the idea. "I doubt it Kimber Pizzazz is still probably trying to find someone to replace me that or Eric has got them on tour. Besides if the misfits were behind it wouldn't we have seen them by now?" asked Mary. "Yeah that makes sense," replies Shana. "Alright but what about Jerrica asked Kimber. "What do we do now?" "Well first off we start a search party," suggested Rio. "Yes I agree Kimber you, Mary, and Raya will come with me," instructed Riot. "Aja you go with me Rio; Shana that leaves you. I think it might be best if you stayed here in case Jerrica shows up." "Alright if that's what you think I should do?" "I do and I know your fiancé will stay here in case a problem arises," added Riot. "Sure but what about Anthony's sister Christy she is to arrive tomorrow?" "I can pick her up Riot?" says Rio. "Excellent now let's get started who knows maybe we'll get lucky and find her." the Holograms nod in unison now all was left was finding their friend.

Nevertheless by morning's end there is no sign of Jerrica now it was time to call in the police. It was officially 24 hours and by this point they would have to do something. Regine then suggests they call Pierre that he might be able to help in locating Jerrica. "That's a good idea Regine in fact why don't you call him," says Riot. "Alright I'll go call him now," she replies as she goes over to the phone to call her new boyfriend. However as she goes to call him there is a knock on the door. Maurice the butler opens to see Daphne Blake and her friends. "Can I help you?" "Yes I'm Daphne Blake of East Coast or West Coast. I'm here to see a Shana Elmsford about her haunted house." Maurice looks over at Shana. She looks at Riot who by now has recognized the woman by the door. "Oh dear I had better handle this Shana. I think I know this woman." Riot then walks over it was her. "Miss Blake it is good to see you again. Are you enjoying your trip so far in this intriguing city?" "Yes I am but besides reuniting with my friends I'm also here to do a story on haunted houses in Louisiana. In fact I received a letter saying that the Lily La Rose house was haunted but where are my manners?" she then introduces the rest of the gang to Riot.

"These are my friends Velma Dinkley; Shaggy; his dog Scooby Doo and oh you already my friend Fred Jones on the ferry." "Ah yes my manners it is a pleasure gentlemen and of course Miss Dinkley," Riot then takes her hand in his kissing it gently. "Oh wow Daph said you were a charmer she wasn't kidding." "My parents raised a gentleman Ms. Dinkley." Riot then hears Aja mumble something. He turns facing her. "My dear we all make mistakes and I have been trying to make up for them," he adds glaring at her. Aja is then nudged by Shana. "Please let's not start that again remember Jerrica we have to find her." "I know, I know." Aja then comes over and introduces herself as well as the rest of the Holograms. However after all the introductions Kimber starts to feel anxious being very sensitive she was starting to wonder if everyone forgot about her sister. "Riot what about Jerrica?" "Yes, yes I haven't forgot her Kimber and besides Regine is on the phone with Pierre he should be here soon." "Yes but…" she goes to say more when Fred interrupts. "Maybe we could help. We do solve mysteries." Aja looks at Fred suspicious. She rolls her eyes until Shana nudges her in the elbow. "Hey it can't hurt." She then comes over. "We'll take all the help we can get," she adds taking Fred's hand shaking it. "Yes but still I think the police might be better," replies Aja. She didn't trust Daphne or her friends. But this wasn't going to help Jerrica or help find her kidnappers. Suddenly Riot gets a brainstorm. "How about this," he says stepping in between the two. "Mr. Jones here is what I propose. You and your friends may in help in the search for my companion on the condition if you can't find her or solve this mystery of her disappearance in the next six hours I'm calling in the Feds, agreed?" Fred and the rest of the gang look at another. Seeing their confusion Riot then explains in short detail about Jerrica's disappearance as well as about the Washington Marauder. He then explains the past 48 hours as well as he and the Holograms were so worried about finding Jerrica in time. The Holograms and Riot then watch Fred have the gang split up so they can look for clues. Nevertheless by the late afternoon Mystery Inc has yet to find Jerrica or any clue to where she is at. However as Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking in the hall unknown to them the Washington Marauder is watching them with door to the secret passage the door opened slightly ajar. With their backs turned he takes out of his pocket one of Jerrica's pink flats and drops it in front of the secret door. He wanted to see which women of Mystery Inc would spot the pink shoe and go to pick it up. The Washington Marauder would grab the woman. Suddenly he watches Daphne see the pink shoe.

"Ah that's it come over," he says to himself as he motions his hands gesturing for Daphne to get closer and closer to where he is. The Washington Marauder then waits until she is right by the door. "Perfect," he then before Daphne can react grabs her from behind but as he gets a hold of her Daphne pushes his hat off knocking it to the ground. The Washington Marauder then pulls her into the secret room his hand around nose and mouth so she cannot scream. The secret door then closes a few seconds later but as it closes Fred and Velma turn. They had heard a noise like a gasp. "Fred did you hear something?" she asks him. "Oh no Daphne's gone!" he yells. He then starts to call for his friend that is until he hears Velma saying her favorite word jinkies. "Look Fred there is something on the floor it looks like a hat from a George Washington Costume." He picks it up. "Let's get Shaggy and Scooby so we can use his super sleuth nose of his maybe he can locate Daphne." Velma agrees however as they go to find their friends Daphne is being dragged away by the Washington Marauder. He then uses chloroform on a rag to knock her out. Now all he needed was that fool Magnus. Once he gave Daphne to him the Washington Marauder would join his minute men and Jerrica in the hearse.

"Then once I'm able to join my men I will leave Magnus to deal with the police. He can take the fall for Miss Blake's kidnapping." The Washington Marauder then laughs wickedly. A few minutes later Magnus appears. "You got one of the gang!" That's great!" "Alright now that you have her I believe our deal is complete." Magnus agrees then after taking an unconscious Daphne into a crypt. Then after closing the door to the crypt he places her onto a cement slate. Nevertheless as Magnus plots his revenge Fred and Velma have joined the rest of the gang. He then shows Scooby the hat hoping that the Great Dane will be able to get the scent. But as Scooby smells the hat the gang is joined Riot and the Holograms. They ask them what happened. "Where is your friend?" asked Aja. Fred looks at Velma and then explains what had happened in the hallway. This gets Shaggy to bring up Daphne's old nickname which she hated as a teenager; Danger Prone Daphne.

"It always amazed me how she would be the one to get kidnapped or fall and screw up one of Fred's traps." Shaggy then starts to laugh that is until he hears Riot say something.

"How nice your is missing and the only thing you can come up with is telling how when you were younger you called a childish name because she had the unfortunate luck of being the pawn of some hoodlum or was a little accident prone." He then rolls his eyes. Even the Holograms had to admit that the concept was pathetic. Fred does his best to explain why Shaggy had made the comment but Aja isn't convinced. "I can't become to count how many times Jerrica or Kimber got into rough spots with our rivals the misfits but not once did we ever come up with such childish names." This made Fred and the rest of the gang feel very foolish. "How would you feel if someone called you a name like that?" asked Kimber. "Or better yet I wonder how your friend feels whenever you called her that." Now they really did feel bad especially Velma. All those years when she would call Daphne that nickname she had no idea how much it had hurt her friend's feelings. Finally Fred not wanting to dwell in the past decides that it didn't matter. All that did matter was finding their friend and Miss Benton.

"Don't worry we have a plan we're going to find her." "Fine but I'm still calling the Feds," replies Riot. "Enough is enough." The Holograms agree. For all they knew who know what kind of horrors Jerrica or Daphne were experiencing with their kidnapers. Nevertheless as Fred and the gang begin their search for their friend Riot is on the phone with Agent Lombard. "I see well I'll be right over with some agents. In fact while we go over the mansion the rest of my men will start canvassing New Orleans. Don't worry no matter what happens we will find her that I promise you." Riot then hangs up the phone. The doorbell then rings it was Detective Pierre L' Arquette. He is then told what had happened. "Don't worry Riot; ladies we will do whatever it takes to find your friend." A few hours pass and as the Feds and Detective Arquette's men go over the mansion meanwhile the gang has found the secret passageway. The hat itself gave them a big lead. They soon find Daphne dazed it seems the Washington Marauder hadn't given her enough chloroform and she was starting to come out of it. Fred and Velma then untie Daphne's bonds.

"Boy are we glad we found you," replies Fred as he hugs Daphne. The red-headed woman smiles dazed at her friends and then with the help of her friends she is lead back through the secret passageway. Riot is the first one to spot them. Instantly seeing the group yells to Aja to call for an ambulance. However as Aja makes the call to get Miss Blake the medical help she needs meanwhile by a nearby harbor the Washington Marauder smiles in glee. His plan had gone perfect now all they needed was for it to get dark then he and his men could sneak onto a boat with their precious cargo. Await for the boat to get to a certain location and go from there. "Everything has gone perfect nothing can go wrong and how can it I have planned everything to the extent. By the time the police or the Feds figure things out we'll be long gone." But things do go wrong as time had time passed while Daphne had been taken away in an ambulance Fred had come up with the perfect plan. There was just one problem: Shaggy and Scooby refused to be the bait. But that problem was quickly fixed because Riot offered to take their place next Velma and Fred went back into the secret passageway they had to trick Daphne and Jerrica's kidnapper into returning.

Although it took some manipulation on their part they were able to trick Magnus to return to the crime. Moreover Fred believed that by capturing the Washington Marauder the gang would actually prove not only to the police they were capable of catching dangerous fugitives they would also prove to the Feds that they weren't just teenagers anymore. They could do anything they could do even better. There was just one problem with that idea. Their plan was simple Riot would lead their target by the net and as the perpetrator got close to the net Fred hidden secretly by a wall would loosen the pulley that held the net in its place. Then once Riot was able to get the perpetrator underneath the net Fred would bring it down on that individual. But that didn't exactly happen. It seems no one not even Riot or the gang expect to see a clown. He tried to scare the lead singer of the Stingers but that immediately failed. In fact it backfired because at Fred waited to set the trap Riot became angry. So angry in that when the clown got close to him the blonde singer punched him in the stomach knocking the man to the ground knocking off the mask.

"That's not the Washington Marauder," said the gang in unison. "No it isn't but he may know where Miss Benton is," commented Agent Lombard. The agent then walked over to where Magus sat. "Alright where is Jerrica Benton better yet where is the Washington Marauder?" "I don't know anything and nor can you prove that I do?" replied Magnus. "Oh no," said Agent Lombard. He then had one of the agents bring over the hat that Velma and Fred had found by the secret door. "We believe this belongs to the Washington Marauder. Now again where is he? Where is Jerrica Benton?" demanded Agent Lombard. "I ain't talking!" snapped Magus. "And you can't make me!" he added glaring at the agent. "Oh really well how about this then? We know this hat belongs to him. We also believe you might have worked with him. Sir you kidnapped a Federal Witness. That right there can possibly 20 years right there"! Magnus didn't know that in fact he hadn't even thought of it. Had the Washington Marauder set him up? Was he going to let him take the fall for his plan? "I'm waiting sir you have 30 seconds to give me your answer before you get charged with kidnapping and conspiracy of kidnapping with a wanted criminal." Now Magnus knew he was in trouble. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble then he was already in he talked. Magus explained everything so much so that it even Fred and his friends were surprised.

"Your Harry the Hypnotist's nephew?! She asked shocked by his words. "Yeah your losers ruined my uncle's career and life this was my way of getting even!" he snapped at them. "I see and how did the Washington Marauder fit into this?" asked Agent Lombard. "Oh that, that was simple. We met in a bar a couple days ago. It was his idea man to have me kidnap Miss Benton and he would abduct Daphne Blake." "I see and where is he now?" "I don't know I swear I don't know where he is!" said Magnus. He then continues to plead as Federal Agents take him away in handcuffs. "Alright now what?" asked Riot. Agent Lombard just smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Llewellyn I have already had my men set up stakeouts by the harbor; by the airport even by the train station. The Washington Marauder isn't going anywhere with Ms. Benton that I promise you." Agent Lombard then tapped Riot on the shoulder. "We'll get her back don't you worry." And he was right although it took till around nightfall Jerrica Benton was found. Luckily Agent Lombard had agents very close to the harbor.

These same agents spotted their target and arrested not only the Washington Marauder but also his minute men. Jerrica Benton was then taken to a nearby hospital where after some examination was kept over night. Later that night Riot and the Holograms stopped by the hospital. By now Daphne had been released and was getting ready to leave the hospital her friends Fred and the rest of the gang by her side. However as she was being helped in the wheelchair she and her friends are joined by Aja and Shana. "Hey its two of the Holograms," said Shaggy smiling at the two women. Daphne smiled. "Did the police or the Feds ever find Miss Benton?" "Actually yes we're just by to see her," replied Shana. "The doctor in charge of taking care of Jerrica has told us that she is going to be fine. They just want to keep her overnight." "I see well I'm glad she is going to be alright," said Daphne. "Yes and well we have been talking I mean the rest of the Holograms; and well we would like to make you and Velma honorary Holograms. What do you say?" asked Kimber who along with Raya and Mary had just joined her friends. "Of course we would," replied Daphne. She then turned to her friend Velma who just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's very nice and all but we're going to need costumes by the wedding and there just isn't time to get them," she added smiling awkwardly at the three women. "Oh that can be easily taken care of," replied Shana. "Regine and I can easily come up with something for you and your friends. You leave that to us so what do you say?" asked Shana. "Will you two be part of my wedding? I think in a way its partly our fault that you got mixed up in this mess. I know Jerrica would also agree on that," added Shana. Immediately after hearing that Daphne and her friends have to agree on they should do it. A nurse then enters Daph's room telling her that she could leave. Fred then gets behind Daphne's wheelchair so they could leave the hospital. It was getting late and he suspected his friend just wanted to go home and rest. The three women then watch the group. "I think we should ask them if want to stay at the mansion with us?" asked Kimber. "I think that's a great idea," replied Shana. "In fact I'm going to go ask them right now if they want to do just that." She then goes over and asks Fred and his friends if they wanted to stay at Lily La Rose's mansion for the rest of their stay in New Orleans.

"Are you sure you don't mind having us there?" asked Velma. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there?" said Shana. "Then we accept," replied Daphne. However as the gang and the Holograms leave the hospital meanwhile inside Jerrica's hospital room Riot has grabbed a seat so he could stay with his girlfriend for the duration of the night. He then sat there with his head on the metal back of the chair. His head just sitting on the top of it Riot is then joined by Rio with a cup of coffee. "Thought you could use it," he replied to the lead singer of the stingers. "Thank you," he then turned back to Jerrica. "I should have done more. I thought felt helpless when my mom got sick but this is nearly worse." Rio nods, "its never easy is it. I swear I can't count how many times I had to help or save Jerrica in the last few years how many times I felt I should have done this or did that; but the weird thing is in the end she would always tell me that it didn't matter. As long as I was always there for her that was the only thing that mattered." Riot nods his ex-rival did have a point. Rio then asks if Riot was going to stay the rest of the night with Jerrica. "Yes I am but I'm not going to leave her side. Although yes you have made a very good point, nevertheless I feel I have to do this.

I don't know how else to explain it Pacheco your just going to have trust me on this," replies Riot. "Don't worry I get it trust me I do." Rio then leaves if anyone know how Riot felt it was him. Rio then left the hospital and by three a.m. Daphne and her friends had their belongings sent over to Lily La Rose's mansion. A few days pass and after some planning; sketching and clothing design by February 8 Fat Tuesday Shana's wedding was ready to begin. Furthermore Daphne and her friends each had masquerade costumes; and because of how they were set up as a couple each costume was created just the same. Romeo and Juliet were Fred and Daphne's costumes; and Velma and Shaggy their costumes were even easier. Shaggy was dressed up as sheik and Velma was a harem girl. Regine did their costumes matching Velma's colors to a T while Shana did Fred and Daphne's costumes. And as for who was to given away Shana Rio offered to do that. The Holograms, Jerrica along with their two members got ready for the wedding. Even Anthony's little sister Christy Julian now to part of the wedding was dressed up a pirate wench.

"Oh these costumes are to do die for Shana!" screeched Daphne. "Thank you I'm glad you like them," replied Shana. She then turned to her soon sister-in law. "And do you like your costume Christy?" she asked Anthony's little sister. "Oh yes I love it Shana thank you so much!" she adds as Christy comes over and hugs her brother's fiancée. "Alright there's the music," replied Kimber. Rio then knocks on their door of the room where the girls. "You ladies ready?" he asked through the door. Jerrica then opens it her pink feather mask over her face. "Yes Rio we're ready." She then opens the door fully so Rio can see the rest of her and the Holograms. Everyone looked perfect then after Jerrica steps out she is joined by her boyfriend Riot who was wearing a white renaissance costume and gold mask. "Shall we my sweet," he replies winking at his girlfriend. "Yes Rory please," she responds to him. Jerrica and Riot then go down the aisle first; then the Holograms were next. Then came Christy and her date; followed by Fred and Daphne then came Shaggy and Velma. The wedding music for the bride then came. Two large doors then opened with Rio and Shana wearing a beautiful white cap sleeve wedding gown. Guests then are seated to which the priest opened his book and began to speak:

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Anthony Julian and Shana Elmsford in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace._ The room then goes silent no one says anything. Mary sighs in relief. The misfits hadn't come to ruin Shana's wedding after all. The priest then continues on.

_"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" _ Rio then replies, "I do sir," he then removes his arm from Shana and hands her over to Anthony Julian with his boss and best man Howard Sands standing by his side. The two are then asked to look at each other. "You look beautiful Shana honey," he whispers as he takes her arm. The two then stand in front of the priest he then continues on with the ceremony. "Now repeat after me Anthony:

I Anthony give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Anthony nods and repeats these words to Shana as he faces her; she to says these words. The priests then asks for the rings. Anthony and Shana are then given their beloved rings by their best man (Howard Sands) and maid of honor (Jerrica Benton). The two then face each other once again Jerrica now holding her friend's bouquet of flowers. "Now place each ring on each other's fingers," says the priest to the two. "Now repeat after me:

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Anthony then repeats these words followed by Shana." He then finishes with some words and then a few minutes later pronounces them man and wife. "I now present you ladies and gentlemen Anthony and Shana Julian." Guests then applause the two now officially wed leave walk down the isle followed by Jerrica; and the Holograms along with Fred and Daphne; Shaggy and Velma. Later that night during the reception at a fancy hotel as Shana and now husband Anthony dance with another the Holograms and guests watch in happiness. However as everyone enjoys the beautiful moment between the two Rio and Fred are by the punch bowl. Because of the wedding itself old feelings for Daphne had now returned and it all when he walked her during the ceremony and afterwards. The look on his face is obvious he still loved her and Rio notices it especially as Daphne and Velma are watching Shana and Anthony dance.

"I take it by that look you still love her don't you?" asks Rio. This gets Fred to turn to stare at the Hologram's road manager's face. "How do you mean?" he asked staring suspiciously at Rio. "It's the way your looking at Miss Blake you two were involved weren't you?" asked Rio. Now feeling he was meddling Rio apologizes to Fred. "I'm sorry maybe I'm out of line for asking." "No its ok," replies Fred he then takes a drink from his punch cup. "What your referring to was a long time ago," says Fred. "I see well don't make the same mistake I did with Jerrica. If you love her you had better tell her before someone else catches her eye. That was my mistake I always thought and assumed Jerrica would only have eyes for me and no one else. It never dawned on me someone like Riot would pop up and sweep Jerrica off her feet." "Yeah but look at us," says Fred. "She comes from a rich family me my parents are well not rich. I wouldn't fit in her lifestyle," replies Fred. "I take it her parents didn't approve of you dating her?" asked Rio. "Actually Mr. and Mrs. Blake adored me they thought Daph and I were suited perfectly for each other." "So what stopped you?" asked Rio. "I guess I don't know I wasn't sure if she felt the same way about me as I felt about her." the Hologram's road manager just shakes his head. He then walks over and pats Fred on the back hard.

"Trust me the longer you wait someone else will take her. If you ask me maybe its time that you did. I mean what could be the worse thing that could happen? I mean all she can do is say no right?" says Rio. "I suppose so but what about the rest of the gang? If we start solving mysteries again this could affect things.

They may not to want to solve mysteries with us if Daph and I get involved again," says Fred. "True but possibly they might not care. You won't know until you try," adds Rio. "Good luck," he adds before leaving Fred alone by the punch. A few minutes pass when Fred starts to think hard about what Rio had said. His friends would have to understand and what did he have to lose. "Ok I'll do it." he then walks over to Daphne and asks if she had a minute. He wanted to talk to her outside. "Sure Fred the room is getting stuffy," she replies. He and Daphne then walk out into a garden. Then once they are far from the party Fred asks Daphne how she felt about him.

"All those years we were together we never really talked about us. I know I nearly flipped out when you disappeared. Daph for the longest time I have wanted to tell you how I felt but never could find the words. But here I go: Daphne Blake I love you. Do you love me?" her eyes filled with tears she had waited so long to hear those words from him. "Do you mean it Fred Jones? Do you really love me?" he nods but to make sure she got the message he took another chance and kissed her; his arms pulling her close as he kissed her on the lips. A few minutes pass before they pull apart. This moment had changed everything hopefully in Fred's mind for the better. Nevertheless they aren't the only ones sharing a special moment Riot and Jerrica were now in a deep embrace. The lead singer of the stingers had decided to join his girlfriend who had been watching along with her friends Shana and Anthony dancing cheek to cheek. Suddenly she feels her boyfriend pulling her back against him. His breath touching the back of her neck Jerrica turns to face him.

"Rory, what are you doing?" she asks him. "I just wanted to see you are doing," he asks her as he pulls her close. "I'm ok I guess. I'm happy for them Shana and Anthony I mean. At least now one of us will be getting married." Riot smiles rubbing her back his arm now standing side by side Riot holds her close squeezing her shoulder. He then turns Jerrica so she is facing him. "That'll be us one day my sweet," he adds as he pulls Jerrica in for a kiss. "Oh you think so?" she ask him suspiciously. "Yes I do I did say we were perfect for another and I mean to prove it. I love you Jerrica Benton; and god as my witness by next year you and I will be husband and wife." The two the kiss once more and after a while rejoin the couple dancing on the main floor. They are soon joined by their friends and as the evening ends the rest of the Holograms watch Shana and Anthony slice their cake; then as the two get ready to go on their honeymoon Jerrica; the Holograms along with Velma, Daphne; and Christy Julian standing underneath a balcony Shana throws her bouquet of flowers. Each Hologram then try to grab the bouquet of flowers but its Daphne who catches it.

"It looks like your going to be the next to get married," says Kimber as she watches her new friend look at the bouquet of white roses. "Yeah I guess your right." Daphne then looks over at Fred who is now blushing. "You finally did it didn't you man?" asked Shaggy. Fred tries to brush his friend off by pretending that he didn't know what Shaggy was talking about. Nevertheless in the long run he did admit that he did confess his feelings to Daphne. "That's great man and its about time to!" says Shaggy patting his buddy on the back. "You two should be together," he adds smiling at his blonde haired friend.

"So you guys don't mind us being together?" asked Daphne as she and Velma join Fred and Shaggy. "Ro ray," says Scooby as he joins his friends. "We're happy for the two of you," replies Velma. "We always knew you two would end up together," she adds hugging her friend Daphne. "Thanks guys I appreciate It." the gang then watch Shana and Anthony get in their cat and leave the hotel; and as the limo drives away Fred kisses Daphne once more. From here on in things were going to be different; no matter what.

The End!


End file.
